


Hold Me Tight

by StargazingAtWords (TheLonelyJournalKeeper)



Series: NaLi Fluff Fest 2016 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, NaLi - Freeform, NaLi Fluff Fest, OTP Feels, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/StargazingAtWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisanna is always helping others, but she wishes she had someone to help her for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

Lisanna wasn’t sure what they were celebrating today. As a matter of fact, she’d been quite busy that day, listening to the concerns of her guild mates, serving drinks, doing whatever she could to help. That was simply what she did.

But it did mean she was rather out of the loop at the moment. The guild had apparently decided to throw a party while she was out of the guildhall meeting Juvia to discuss something the blue-haired girl had informed her was of utmost importance.

Lisanna couldn’t say no of course, so the two had met in a secluded little cafe to discuss this important matter.

Lisanna wouldn’t say she was particularly skilled at giving advice, but she did fancy herself a good listener and she tried her best to console or advise when needed.

Apparently this was needed quite often or perhaps she was better at giving advice than she thought because she frequently found herself on the receiving end of a vent session, rant or complaint.

Simply put, people often came to her with their problems and she could never turn them down.

Such was the case that day. Naturally, Juvia’s problem concerned Gray. The poor woman had it bad.

Lisanna listened attentively to the water mage’s stream of words, assuaged her worries and offered Juvia her ‘two cents’.

Juvia had left the cafe invigorated in her quest for love. This was maybe not what Lisanna’s intent had been, but she left pleased she had been able to help someone.

This had all taken up quite a lot of time however and when Lisanna had returned to the guildhall to help Mirajane tend the bar, that was when she’d walked into a party.

Despite being uncertain what they were celebrating (perhaps they did not need a reason), she headed to the bar where she knew she would be needed. Already she was mentally going over what supplies they would need to clean up afterwards and hoping no one would get themselves seriously injured.

This course of action was suddenly diverted by Mirajane the moment Lisanna drew near.

“Uh uh uh,” she chirped, laying her hands on Lisanna’s shoulders and steering her out from behind the bar. “You work too much. Go have fun! I’ve got this one!”

“B-but Mira-nee! I want to help!”

“None of that! You’ve got this evening off! Enjoy yourself, Lisanna!”

Lisanna knew her sister well enough to realize that further argument would be pointless.

And besides, maybe she did deserve a break. It could be fun to just join the party without any responsibilities to worry about.

She smiled at Mirajane. “Since you insist.”

Mirajane smiled back and Lisanna plunged back into the throngs of wizards, somewhat at a loss for what to do.

It came to her soon enough. A group of guild mates she was close with were gathered together, seemingly having a grand time listening to each other’s stories. She joined them.

 _I needed this,_ she realized. Just some time to relax and have fun. She quickly was swept up by the spirit of fun and festivity in the air.

Lisanna didn’t normally drink, at least not much, but that night she indulged herself when someone offered her a tankard. She drank it. It was good. So she accepted another.

Around her, the party was heating up and she with it.

She lost track of the time or how many drinks she’d accepted. She just knew she was having a fantastic time. Her emotions went into overdrive.

And then somehow, she found herself seated at the bar nursing yet another drink with none other than- her stomach flipped -Natsu Dragneel seated beside her.

“Natsu!” She said loudly. “This is a great party! I really liked that story you told.”

“Hey Lisanna,” he said. It dimly registered that he was substantially more sober than she. Possibly because he had a higher alcohol tolerance than she did. “Are you okay? You’ve had a lot to drink…”

“Have you been _watching_ me, Natsu?” She teased, leaning ridiculously far off her seat.

“What? No! I was just looking out for my friend. You don’t usually join in on these parties, you know.”

Like someone had thrown a switch, her mood shifted from wildly happy to intensely emotional. “That’s so _sweet_ of you.” She teared up and Natsu looked alarmed.

Lisanna chugged some more of her drink before continuing. “I d-don’t normally join these parties,” she agreed. “Because I’m usually the one serving drinks or being responsible. Making sure no one gets hurt!” She slammed her drink against the table.

Natsu continued to look alarmed, but he’d had enough to drink that his inhibitions were lowered and he said, “That’s something I like about you.”

LIsanna leaned so far out of her chair that she could rest her head on Natsu’s shoulder. She did so. He patted her gently as she said, “Aww? Really?”

“Yeah!” He said earnestly. “You’re so caring!”

“Caring,” she mused, still leaning against him. Natsu put an arm around her to make sure she wouldn’t fall, looking confused as to how he’d wound up in this situation and hoping he would remember it come morning.

“No one cares about me,” she said sadly.

“That’s not true!” Natsu protested. “Lots of people care about you!”

“No one cares about my problems,” she pouted, tears welling up in her eyes and feeling very pathetic. “I don’t have anyone to talk to. I have to always put on a happy face. I always have to take care of everyone else, but who will take care of me?”

“I will!” He said firmly. He’d had just enough to drink that the words came easily, without a trace of hesitation. “I’ll take care of you from now on. That way everyone is looked after.”

She looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears. Natsu couldn’t stand such a sight. “Promise?”

Before he could second guess himself or fully process what was happening, he pulled her into his lap (it was easy; he was strong and she was light) and swept her up into a hug. He felt her warmth and breathed in her familiar scent. “Promise,” he agreed. The word came easily.

Perhaps it was a good thing the party was so wild around them. Everyone was too distracted to pay them any mind and so the tender moment remained uninterrupted and pure.

“Okay,” Lisanna said happily. “I believe you.”

“You should. I meant it.” Natsu said, feeling somewhat surreal. “Um how much have you had to drink?”

“Dunno,” she said sleepily. “Three…or maybe…six?” She paused more a moment. “No more than eight.”

“Oh. Well that’s enough for tonight,” he said decisively. “Can you walk?”

“Nope,” she said, very comfortable where she was.

“Fine,” Natsu said. “You asked for it.”

“Asked for whaaa-!” She shrieked and clung to him tighter as he stood up and carried her towards Mirajane. “Don’t drop me!”

“I wasn’t gonna! Don’t you trust me?”

She thought about it. “Okay. I trust you. But please don’t drop me.”

He chuckled.

Natsu stopped in front of Mirajane who looked unfazed by the sight of a dragon slayer carrying her extremely drunk younger sister. She’d probably seen it all at this point. Meanwhile Natsu was just sober enough to be fighting back a blush.

“I’m taking Lisanna back home,” he said. “Who let her have this much to drink?”

Mirajane shrugged. “She needed to relax. I knew you’d take care of her. The silly girl leaves her door unlocked, but you’ll have to borrow my key to get in.” She handed it to him and he awkwardly managed to grab it without dropping his precious cargo.

“I’m not silly,” Lisanna murmured. “I’m just very drunk.”

“That doesn’t explain why your room is always unlocked,” Mirajane chided. “Remember to return my key, Natsu.”

“Yes, Mira.” Natsu agreed. Mirajane went back to running damage control.

“You don’t think I’m silly, do you?” Lisanna asked as he walked them to Fairy Hills.  

“Sometimes you’re very silly,” he answered. “But not usually. Mirajane was just teasing, you know.”

“Oh right,” she said.

Silence but for Natsu’s footsteps and the gradually fading sounds of the party.

“You smell nice,” she said.

“I do?” Natsu said, flustered.

“Mm hmm. Kinda sweaty…but also something nice like…a campfire or something.”

“With s’mores and stuff?”

“No, no s’mores. More like someone’s burning cedar logs.”

“Oh. Sounds nice.”

 _It is_ , Lisanna thought contentedly. Yes, he smelled like a campfire. Woodsy and homey and comforting somehow. She felt safe in his arms. He has said he would take care of her. What a wonderful thought.

She felt rather than saw him carry her through the threshold into the building after fumbling with the lock. She had had to cling to him tightly to avoid falling but she’d preferred that to standing. She heard the familiar creak of her room’s door and smelled the familiar scent of her favorite candle, forest glade, and knew Natsu had brought her home, just as he’d said he would. Of course he had.

She allowed him to lay her on her bed and tuck her in like her siblings has done when she was small.

“Thanks, Natsu,” she mumbled, half asleep. That much partying can take it out of you.

She almost didn’t notice the feeling of a gentle, hesitant kiss being placed on her forehead.

But she did and so two quiet words slipped out. “Love you.”

And then she was asleep before Natsu could reply.

* * *

Lisanna slept late the next day and when she did wake, she wished she could go back to sleep.

There were several reasons for this. The first was the painful pounding in her head. The second was that the thought of opening her eyes sounded like too much work. The third was the churning in her stomach. The fourth was the memory of the previous night which flooded her conscious after a few seconds.

 _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ She thought in a flurry of shame and panic. _I really did all that? I’m so embarrassed._

She groaned loudly and buried her face into her pillow.

Perhaps she’d groaned louder than she’d thought because Mirajane came in a moment later with a glass of water and some headache medicine, very much reminiscent of a guardian angel at that moment.

“Thanks, Mira-nee.” Lisanna said, swallowing the pills and gulping down the water.

“You’re welcome, Lisanna.” Mirajane said. “Though I think I may have given you too much free reign last night.”

“I’m okay,” Lisanna said, though she didn’t feel it. “I’m not a _child_.”

“Of course not. Just…be more careful next time.”

“I will. Believe me,” Lisanna said sincerely. It had seemed fun at the time, but the aftermath was substantially less so.

“That’s my little sister,” Mirajane smiled. “Come out when you’re ready and I’ll make you some food. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she said automatically. She was hit by a sudden jolt of memory which only surfaced fully once Mirajane had left.

Once it did, she felt like crawling under the covers and never coming out.

_I told Natsu I loved him._

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._


End file.
